


The Rise of the Third Reich

by raesinn



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Also takes place during WWI, Backstory, Gen, I don't really know how to tag things on here please help me, Minor Character Death, Reich is just a huge asshole, USSR and the Russian Empire aren't super relevant here but they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raesinn/pseuds/raesinn
Summary: He started out as a research-obsessed schoolboy, before growing to become a ruthless and vengeful dictator... but how?This is the tale of the Third Reich, and his rise to power.(AKA: A story chronicling Third Reich's backstory and how he turned into who he is today.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Rise of the Third Reich

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i decided to write out this backstory for the Third Reich. i didn't separate it into chapters, but there are line breaks that indicate when there's a shift in the story.
> 
> i'd like to state that i do not support Nazism or Totalitarianism of any kind nor do i want to romanticize these controversial topics. i simply wrote this work because i wanted to get a better understanding of who this character was, considering the fact that he's the main antagonist of my Countryhumans series.  
> this is also not 100% historically accurate so please do not use it as a means of study or for anything academic-related.
> 
> that aside, i hope you like the story! <3

As he was growing up, Reich had never been a pleasant person to be around. He was aggressive. Demanding. Compared to the other kids in school, he seemed to act more like a dictator. Someone who was morally flawed, in all sorts of unnatural ways. Everyone else wanted to steer clear of him, even some of his own teachers -- whenever he was around, his peers felt… uneasy. It was obvious to see that Reich was a bad person, yet why did he still seem so unpredictable at the same time? He was an anomaly of sorts. An outcast, if you will. It was as if none of his peers could figure him out -- well, not that they tried to, anyways.

Sometimes, Reich would speak up during school hours -- trying to convince the rest of his classmates that his ideologies were clearly superior to everyone else’s. And a convincing speaker he was; eventually, he even made a few friends who would one day grow to follow in his own footsteps. As for the ones who didn’t accept his ideologies, he treated them as inferior; even going as far as to rally up his own friends to torment these innocent students. He was beginning to work his way up to the top of the school’s hierarchy. Although some of the friends that Reich had did care for him, the feelings were never mutual. The harsh reality was that Reich didn’t care for friends, nor did he feel like he needed them -- he simply wanted to spread his “father’s legacy” as he had always put it. 

Yes, Reich’s father had always meant a lot to him. Whenever Reich spoke about him, many of his peers just assumed he was over exaggerating -- surely if Reich was able to strike fear into the hearts of so many students, his father couldn’t be any better. After all, Reich’s father is the one who must have influenced him to behave this way… or so they assumed.

Reich’s father -- G.E., as he was usually called, was relatively absent from Reich’s life. He always had his own business to attend to, regarding the fact that an entire world war was taking place. He never paid any mind to his son -- he felt as if he had better things to do; he saw Reich as unimportant in comparison to his work. Because of this, G.E. often contacted his brother Weimar to take care of Reich whenever he was away. 

\-------------------

Weimar was a kind soul with relatively well-meaning ideologies and morals, but Reich despised him. He believed that his uncle could never compare to the greatness that his father was. Despite Weimar’s numerous efforts to take care of Reich and lead him down towards a better path, Reich was stubborn. He wouldn’t budge one bit, and he refused to listen to anything Weimar told him. Weimar was weak, however -- he had to end up begging for Reich to just listen to him… yet, to no avail. 

_“Uncle Weimar, you’re such a pushover. Why can’t you be more like my father?!”_

That had been the last time Reich stayed at Weimar’s house. From there on out, he decided to stay home alone -- simply waiting until his father returned.

\-------------------

The following summer, Reich’s father decided to take him overseas with him since Weimar was no longer allowed to take care of Reich during those times. Despite the dangers, Reich persistently claimed that he would rather travel with his father overseas to experience the war effort rather than staying inside of Weimar’s safe and caring home. 

_“You don’t understand how dangerous it is, son.”_ His father had warned him, _“We are in the middle of the Great War, and I personally refuse to be held responsible if you get hurt.”_

_“It’s not like I’ll learn anything more useful at Uncle Weimar’s,”_ Reich rebutted.

_“Then so be it.”_

\-------------------

Reich felt as if the trip overseas wasn’t at all like his father told him it was going to be. If anything, he believed that it was even better -- he thought that it was a great opportunity to be able to take notes on the war; in fact, he had already packed endless amounts of different books and journals for the trip. Beforehand, he had studied so much about the Great War and the battle strategies that each army was using to have an advantage… It was his passion. Reich thought that everything about the military seemed so interesting, and he never got tired of researching all of the graphic details. He could research for years on end, if he wanted to.

\-------------------

One event during the overseas trip stood out to Reich in particular. While his father was at a supposedly important meeting with the rest of the world powers during the Great War, he was forced to wait outside. It was a cold morning at that time, and the sky was drizzling. Even despite the rather inconvenient weather, Reich sat on the staircase continuing to take notes on his findings throughout the trip. He didn’t have an umbrella, nor did he really see the need for one; as long as his books stayed relatively dry, he couldn’t care less. 

A small boy happened to be in the same place at the same time as Reich. He wore a plain, brown ushanka -- and he was sitting on the staircase as well, albeit slightly further away. Reich paid no mind to him; he was far too busy with his own research to even notice the boy. That was, until the boy spoke up.

_“...Are you alright? You look cold. How are your hands not shaking?”_

Reich flinched, glaring at the boy a bit before staring back down at his journal. He wondered why someone was even deciding to talk to him at this time. _“Yeah, I’m fine.”_

The boy scooted closer to Reich, looking at his journal. _“Are you sure? Do you want my hat?”_ He began to take off his ushanka, _“That looks very important, and it wouldn’t be good if it got drenched out here.”_

_“No, I… don’t really need your help, I’m fine as is, I’m just waiting for my father.”_ Reich held his journal closer to him, hoping the boy would get the hint to just go away. He found it strange that someone was willing to offer their belongings to him right away like that; he feared that the boy may hold ulterior motives, as if he was trying to steal his research for himself.

_“Ah… wow, you’re waiting for your father? Me too,”_ he smiled at Reich, handing him the ushanka -- it was as if he disregarded almost everything Reich said to him beforehand.

_“Yeah, um…”_ Reich nervously took the ushanka, using it to shield his journal from the rain. Although he didn’t need the hat, he wasn’t in the mood to sit there and argue with someone he had never even seen before. _“He’s at an important meeting right now.”_

_“Same with mine, he’s actually part of the World Powers! What’s your name?”_

_“...That’s really none of your business,”_ he muttered under his breath, _“but it’s Reich.”_

_“Well then, Reich, it may not be any of my business but it’s not like I have anything else to do,”_ the boy scoffed a bit, rolling his eyes, _“My father’s always too busy with his own concerns to even pay attention to me -- I bet you don’t know what that feels like! And I can already tell you think I’m bothering you, but way to be subtle about it.”_ He crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Reich. All of a sudden, the boy seemed so much more intimidating than he did before. Reich took note of the fact that he was also quite taller than him.

_“I’m sorry,”_ he responded, cowering. He didn’t expect the boy to snap so suddenly. _“That must feel awful. I had no idea, really… I guess I should ask what your name is too, huh?”_

The boy realized Reich shuddering, and he sighed quietly. _“I apologize, too. Maybe I’ve just been desperate for a friend recently, seeing as how my father always ignores me. But, forgetting about that… I’m--”_

Before the boy could finish his sentence, a man that Reich had never seen before swung the door open, storming out of the building. He stared down at the two children on the stairs, before taking the taller boy’s hand and pulling him up.

_“We’re going, son. I absolutely cannot stand the nerve of those Central Powers any longer,”_ he scowled angrily, _“and pick up your hat -- I have already implored you on several occasions to not talk to strangers.”_

Unsure of what to do in the sudden situation, Reich hurriedly handed the ushanka back to the boy. They both stared at each other, before communicating through only a short wave of goodbye. Reich never ended up finding out what the boy’s name was, nor if he really did have any ulterior motives. 

After that day, he gradually forgot about his strange encounter with the boy. As he always told himself, he was here to take research -- not to make friends, or dwell on them.

\-------------------

The years flew by -- as he continued to grow up, Reich was highly lonely. Surprisingly enough, this never fazed him. He prioritized his research above all else, continuing to believe that friends only got in the way of his work. He passed high school with relatively decent grades, managing to graduate without any shame or regret. Most importantly, he was now much older -- this meant that he had to make his own decisions more frequently, and take responsibilities into his own hands. On top of that, he was also qualified to take over as the leader of his homeland whenever his father were to pass away. Reich was excited for this day to come, yet also… afraid. He didn’t want his father to leave -- although he wanted to be in control of Deutschland, he still cared deeply about his father. As time went on, he found himself growing unexcited, and more-so perturbed above all else. He became paranoid.

\-------------------

In November of 1918, Reich’s father perished -- losing the Great War along with the rest of the Central Powers. Not only was G.E. now dead and gone, but a massive debt upon Deutschland had been enforced by the Treaty of Versailles. This debt covered war reparations fines, among with many other conditions -- including the fact that the Allied Powers had claimed that G.E. was responsible for beginning the Great War. 

Upon receiving the news, Reich was devastated. He had lost the most important person to him -- someone he believed that influenced his life in such a major way. To make it worse, he never got to say a final goodbye in person; when his father had left him home alone a few months ago, Reich was sure that he was going to end up returning to Deutschland alive and well… unfortunately for the both of them, this wasn’t the case. Reich immediately knew who was to blame for his father’s death, and it was the Allied Powers. He swore that one day he would take his revenge upon them. But at that very moment, all he could do was mourn for his father, swearing that he would carry on his legacy as the new leader of Deutschland.

\-------------------

It didn’t take long for Reich to settle into becoming Deutschland’s new leader. He felt ready to take on each and every responsibility just as his father had done, even despite the fact that it was harder than ever due to the massive amounts of money they owed to the Allied Powers. Reich would simply have to work his way around these debts so that he would have his own time to enforce new laws as leader. He was corrupt; he had so much power suddenly placed into his hands, and he wanted to take advantage of it as much as possible -- the citizens wanted changes to their homeland, but Reich refused to do so. He believed that his father would want something different for their homeland, and he could care less about what the citizens’ opinions were. This garnered many negative opinions and feedback from the citizens; they believed that their new leader was just as horrible and cruel as the last one.

Weimar caught onto the public’s negative opinions rather quickly, and he wanted to do something to put a stop to it. Since he was related to G.E., he figured that he also held a sense of authority -- he thought it would be possible to negotiate with Reich, and convince him to change his ways of leading their homeland. Weimar simply wanted the citizens of Deutschland to be happy, as well as prevent another war from potentially breaking out. He didn’t want to stand by and remain silent as the citizens suffered under their new leadership, so he decided to pay Reich a visit as soon as possible.

_“Good afternoon, nephew…”_ Weimar would smile at Reich, politely greeting him at the door. _“I’ve come to congratulate you on your newfound leadership. I apologize for not saying something sooner about that -- but, regardless, there’s something I’d like to discuss with you, if you have a moment?”_

Reich glared at his uncle, before slowly smiling and opening the door all the way, gesturing for him to come inside. _“Why yes, Uncle Weimar -- how convenient! I’ve been meaning to talk to you, as well.”_

Weimar was quite taken aback by how polite Reich was acting towards him. It was so sudden, especially given the fact that when he became leader it seemed as if he had become even more cruel than he used to be. It was almost unsettling how friendly he was. Although he wasn’t complaining about Reich’s new behavior, Weimar wondered what may have caused the sudden change of heart.

_“Ah -- in… that case, lead the way, dearest nephew of mine.”_ Weimar replied.

_“I will. Here, I think I know just the place where we can catch up!”_ Reich swiftly grabbed his uncle’s wrist, striding towards the living room. Weimar flinched -- suddenly, everything felt tense. Surely, he had no reason to be afraid, especially given the fact that he was much older than Reich -- yet… he couldn’t help it. Weimar attempted to yank his arm away from Reich, yet his grip only grew tighter. 

_“Uncle Weimar, why are you struggling so much?”_ Reich stopped in his tracks, looking back to him and grinning. And what a menacing grin it was… Reich’s sharp teeth surely were unsettling. Weimar was frozen in fear as he stared at his nephew; he was suddenly so petrified of Reich, but why? Was it simply his appearance? The sudden change of behavior? Or was it something more? Weimar’s mind was clouded as he tried to figure out the answers… why, of all people, was he so terrified of his own nephew? 

_“I know that you’re most likely very confused right now, uncle…”_ Reich used his free hand as he slowly reached for the rug in the living room, before throwing it to the side. Revealed underneath was a dark wooden door -- Weimar’s eyes widened in fear as he stared at it; he almost felt paralyzed from the shock. Reich reached down to grab the handle of the door, swinging it open.. He stepped behind himself, walking over the door to avoid it as he contrastingly pulled Weimar closer to it. Weimar began to scream, struggling to break free from his nephew’s grasp. Although it seemed that the more he struggled, the tighter it grew.

_“But unfortunately for you, I already know why you’re here.”_ Reich glared at him, _“You’re here because you think that I’m not capable of leading this land, and I’ll bet you want to talk me out of it so that you can use my power for your own benefit. Well, the only way that’s going to happen is if I’m caught dead -- but luckily for me, I won’t be the one dying today!”_ He grinned at his uncle, beginning to laugh maniacally.

_“You can’t do this, Reich -- think of the citizens of Deutschland,_ **_please!_ ** _”_ Weimar cried out, tears filling his eyes as he attempted to keep his feet planted onto the ground. _“Just let me go and I promise we’ll figure something--”_

_“There will be no need for that, Weimar -- because it seems like you’re already where I want you to be! I never loved or cared about you anyways, so really… this is just a benefit for me!”_ Reich laughed.

_“Nephew, let me show you another way…”_ he sobbed desperately.

_  
__“Gute nacht, uncle.”_ Reich would smile at him one last time, before letting go of his arm as he fell down into the deep underground. 

That was the last day anyone had ever seen or heard from Weimar. Although no one knows exactly how he fared within the underground caverns, he was never able to find his way back up to the surface in time.

\-------------------

About a week had passed since Weimar’s strange disappearance. The citizens of Deutschland genuinely couldn’t figure out what had possibly happened to him -- many rumors circulated throughout the land, and yet none of them were true. To clear up confusion, Reich decided to hold a public speech during Deutschland’s annual rally. As all rallies were, it was loud and crowded -- every citizen was required to attend.

_“Dearest citizens of Deutschland,”_ Reich walked up to the podium, taking his place as he attentively looked down at the crowd, _“I have recently been informed that my uncle, Weimar, has been reported missing. The last time I heard from him was directly before he was scheduled to hold a meeting with the Allied Powers regarding the Treaty of Versailles, and the debt it has caused us,”_ he spoke into the microphone.

Reich began to tear up, his voice wavering. _“As you all may know, my uncle has always meant the world to me. He would always try his best to ensure that I got the proper care I needed when I was younger, and we’ve been through so many things together. I’m not sure what happened to him, but I believe that it may have something to do with the Allied Powers.”_ he paused, hurriedly wiping his tears away.

_“I cannot allow the Allied Powers to hurt another one of our citizens. We may have already lost a brave and noble man who truly did care for Deutschland, and I won’t stand by and let them possibly take another innocent life. I understand that many of you may believe that I have been a ruthless leader… and I greatly apologize for that. After my father’s death, I have been through a state of grief -- upon hearing of my uncle’s disappearance, I have only felt more dread and misery with each passing day. But, aside from this...”_

Reich would hold his hand up. _“From this day on, I promise to put my responsibilities first and move past the grief that I feel for both of my family members. Please stay safe, and be wary of the Allied Powers -- it is important to know who we can trust. I care about our land, and I only wish the best for you all. Thank you.”_

Suddenly, the crowd erupted in loud cheering and clapping. After Reich’s utterly convincing speech, the citizens of Deutschland all collectively began to gain more respect for their new leader. They started to chant his name encouragingly as he walked away from the podium, and off of the stage. As he made his way through the crowd, he continued to smile and wave at all of the citizens with tears in his eyes.

  
_“Oh, how fast they all fall…”_ Reich smirked to himself. Yes, he most definitely felt ready to become Deutschland’s newest leader.

**Author's Note:**

> G.E = German Empire  
> "Gute nacht" = Goodnight  
> Deutschland = (the land of) Germany*  
> *I decided to call Reich's homeland "Deutschland" because there's already a country/character named "Germany" (who exists later on).
> 
> if there are any questions feel free to let me know! i'm curious to hear some feedback c:  
> (also idk why i italicized the dialogue, might change that in the future but i'm not sure yet)


End file.
